Clases de Natación
by Lily-Clay
Summary: Alice es una chica que vive con sus 3 mejores amigas, pero que pasara cuando ellas, hartas de verla sufrir por su miedo al agua, le contratar un instrucctor, como le ira a nuestra querida pelinaranja en sus clases de natación?
1. Introducción

**Yo: Hola a todos bienvenidos a mi primer fic !**

**Keith: Esperamos y les guste , ya que esta se la paso largo rato haciendolo ,cuando tenia que estudiar ¬¬**

**Yo: Hay si , pero quien se la paso viendo novelas en mi casa? ¬w¬**

**Keith: Ehhh vayamos al fic!**

**Yo: Hey eso lo digo yo!**

Alice POV

Hola a todos , mi nombre es Alice Geabich tengo 16 años , mi cabello es anaranjado y vivo en una casa grande con mis 3 mejores amigas , Runo , Julie y Mira.

Runo Misaki , una gran amiga , tiene 16 años , su cabello tiene un extraño color celeste pero es realmente bello a la vista de cualquiera. Es una chica muy dulce y linda , pero cuando la molestas se vuelve realmente agresiva, al menos cuando de chicos se trata la cosa.

Julie Makimoto , una chica realmente extrovertida en todo sentido , su cabello es plateado y tiene 15 años. Su novio se llama Billy , aunque siempre le anda saltando encima a cualquier chico lindo que se le atravieze en el camino, pero aun asi es buena amiga. Todo el tiempo nos molesta con que es hora de que consigamos novio o nos quedariamos solteras toda la vida y muchas otras cosas.

Por ultimo esta mi amiga Mira Clay , tiene 15 años y su cabello es igual de anaranjado que el mio. Tiene un hermano llamado Keith, pero el se fue a otro pais por una beca que le consiguieron, al principio no nos queria dejar solas ya que nos quiere como hermanas a todas, pero logramos convencerle. Mira es una chica muy calculadora y no le guste exponerse mucho como Julie.

Aunque estas chicas parecen totalmente diferentes, hay algo que siempre tienen en comun : Querer ayudarme a superar mi miedo al agua. Asi es , como lo oyen , desde que de pequeña tuve un accidente, no me gusta nadar ni nada por el estilo, solo me causa malos recuerdos y les agradesco a las chicas todo lo que hacen por mi , pero simplemente no puedo dejar de temerle, ese recuerdo me a seguido por años y espero sacarmelo pronto de encima.

Hablando de eso, a las chicas las e notado algo raras ultimamente ¿Que ocultaran? Algo me dice que eso no sera muy bueno que digamos...

**Yo: Bien , espero que les haya gustado la introduccion , tu que opinas hermano?**

**Keith: * viendo una telenovela* No, Roderik , no ! TwT**

**Yo: Que rayos haces O.o?**

**Keith: ehhh , nada **

**Yo: Okeyyy , hare como que no vi nada ¬¬U Por ultimo ¿Reviews?**


	2. ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUE!

**Yo: Hello a todos! Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Keith: Si, por que la vaga no tenía ganas de hacerlo hasta que leyo los reviews ¬¬**

**Yo: Un comentario mas y dile adios a tus novelas ¬¬**

**Keith: NOOO! Me portare bien lo juro T.T**

**Yo: Ok, Bakugan no me pertenece, que lo disfruten n.n**

Mira Pov

Me levante temprano como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo, vi a Runo y Julie roncando como nunca, aunque no lo paresca a primera vista, estas dos tienen mas en común que lo que aparentan.

Lo raro era que no vi a Alice. ¿Donde habrá ido? No es algo muy común en ella despertarse antes que yo, pero no me preocupe mas y baje a desayunar.

Luego de comer un sandwich que sobraba y un poco de jugo, empeze a buscar a Alice, fui al living, pero solo estaba la radio prendida mientras pasaban el tema "Ya lo sabia" de Miranda. Me lo quede escuchando hasta el final y reinicie mi busqueda.

Despues de un rato, se me ocurrió buscarla afuera, asi que sali al jardín de atras. Desde mi distancia, pude notar a Alice observando atentamente la piscina (Yo quiero una xD) Mientras decía " No puedo... !No puedo¡" y corrió de nueo a la casa sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Esto lo deberían saber las chicas.

Runo Pov

Y pensar que la mañana había estado tan tranquila, ¿Cómo explicarle a Julie que ni yo ni mis oidos tenemos la culpa de que haya perdido su maquillaje favorito? Gritaba por todos lados sin siquiera prestar atención al escandalo que estaba formando.

!Julie¡ - Le grite harta por su comportamiento- Ya basta, era solo un maquillaje-Trate de calmar la situación.

Pero en vez de mejorarla, la empeore, esta vez se puso a gritar que no sabía nada de moda y que su maquillaje era muy moderno y había tardado mucho en conseguirlo. En resumen, cosas de niña mimada.

Y como si Dios hubiera escuchado mis plegarias, Mira entro por la puerta deteniendo toda la abrumadora escena de Julie.

Chicas.. - Comezo seria- Alice lo a hecho de nuevo - Sus palabras nos dejaron sin comentarios, ¿De nuevo intentando vencer su miedo? A este paso, solo se hara mas daño a ella misma.

Julie Pov

Bueno y que podemos hacer? - Dije yo, estaba muy preocupada por mi amiga y no dejaría que esto se siguiera repitiendo

Eso ya lo tengo cubierto - Dijo Mira a la par que nos dio un papel a mi y a Runo, unos de esos como los que se pegan en los postes de las miramos fijamente unos segundos calculando lo que decía.

Un... ¿Intrucctor de Natación? -Preguntamos confundidas.

Claro, pense que si nosotras no podíamos quitarle su miedo, ¿Por qué no alguien con mas experiencia?

Que gran idea - Apoyo Runo muy convencida.

Si y quien sabe , a lo mejor es guapo, pero no mas que Billy, claro - Chille como yo lo solía hacer cuando hablabamos de chicos lindos.

Hay Julie - Suspiraron mis dos amigas, acostumbradas a mi comportamiento.

Al día siguiente fuimos a decirle a Alice lo que habíamos hecho, a lo que solo contesto:

¡¿QUE HICIERON QUE?!

**Yo: Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el proximo cap "Hola soy Shun y sere tu instrucctor" n.n Saludos**


End file.
